


Game Players

by AwatereJones



Series: Holmes Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, lycanthopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to see who else is lurking, time to realise Ianto/Ford is not safe and also time for the team to become aware of a wolf in their midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blonde Visitor

Jack walked into the dusk fog with a light step, intent on gathering some takeaways and following Ianto home.

He had given him a half hour start, now excited to think that Ianto was hung away with care while Ford waited, hot and needy in the semi-darkness.

What he didn't expect was the familiar coat flashing around a corner.

After a moment, he followed.

The takeaways forgotten on the top of a rubbish bin lid, the heat visible as steam rose gently from the bag.

He could hear voices and checked that he was downwind before stealthily creeping to the corner and peeking around.

Ford stood in his long black Burberry coat with his hands in his pockets and he was shielding the person he was speaking to, Jack forced to move to a better view and further exposing himself.

"I don't know why he was there either" a soft welsh lit.

"Well I knew what I felt and he was there, the agreement was that he stays in London" Ford growled and the other sighed.

Jack had a better view and gaped.

"Look Old Father" Andy Davidson reached out and placed a hand on Ianto's arm, "We both know that Lock has his own agenda, I doubt Croft even knows the little bugger broke the accord and moved amongst us."

"Do you think he saw me?" Ford didn't shake the hand off, indeed to Jack it looked like he was reaching out to cover it with his own.

"No. We both know that he would have reacted" Andy shrugged, "He wouldn't have been able to resist taking a better look. By the sweet goddess, he's not seen you for so long, it would have been impossible for him not to call out to you."

"You think?" Ford shifted his feet and then slowly turned his head to look to his left as a cat scuttled past on the fence. "I taught him well."

"Ford, come on. You know me, you've known me since the day I was whelped. Do you think I can lie to you, even if I wanted to? I love you Old Father and we all respect you and yours. Sherlock and Mycroft have no place here in your Wales" Andy said calmly, "My brothers and sisters are loyal to you."

Ford shifted again and nodded, "I have always loved you wee pup. Of all your littermates, I knew you had the most promise. You are one of my favorite pupils."

"Thank you Old Father" Andy preened.

"Now, I think you need to go" Ford leaned in and touched his nose to Andy's, a moment of affection not lost on Jack.

Andy drew his coat around him and went to step around Ford.

"No, go the way you came. I have been followed by one you do not wish to meet" Ford said sadly and Andy hesitated.

"Are you safe?" Andy asked, his hand going for his baton.

"It is alright, I appreciate your concern but he is no threat to me" Ford purred, "He will never harm me. I do not think he would be so calm about you."

"It's HIM isn't it" Andy peered into the dark and Jack saw his eyes gleam in the dark, like Ford's.

It struck him, like a thunderbolt and Jack stopped breathing as he locked eyes with Andy.

A lycanthrope.

A bloody werewolf, right here the whole time.

Jack couldn't help it.

He grinned and winked at the blonde wolf.


	2. Intruder

The takeaways were unmolested and still hot so Jack scooped them up as he walked calmly towards Ianto's flat.

Ford caught up in those long easy strides of his.

"You followed me!" he accused.

"I brought food" Jack held up the bag, "I didn't mean to, I just … you know I'm a nosey bugger."

"Yes" Ford sighed softly, "I do know you Cariad."

"So Andy?" Jack asked gleefully, "Who else is lurking beneath the surface?"

"Nobody I would tell you about" Ford laughed easily, "You would just want a furry orgy!"

"Well …" Jack considered, "Yeah. But still, so many secrets dearest."

"Yes." Ford said.

One syllable.

End of.

Jack decided the best change of subject was for another of Ford's favourites, food.

"I got lots, hope you're hungry" Jack waited while Ford unlocked the door and let them into the flat.

Jack walked in and turned to find Ford still on the threshold, hesitating.

"Babe?"

Jack frowned, then dropped the food on the coffee table.

"It'll get cold if you dilly dally Ianto!" Jack said jokingly as he tried not to show any fear.

Jack let his eyes adjust to the dark flat and started to sweep the corners as he walked casually to the kitchen.

He felt it too.

Ford took a step into the flat and closed the door, placing his back against it.

Jack collected plates, fizzy drinks and napkins.

He turned and saw what Ford saw.

The figure was blending with the sofa, invisible until you had the street light shining through the window to cause the silhouette he now saw.

The figure rose and stepped towards Ford and Jack dropped everything.

He didn't hear the loud smashing plates.

He didn't hear the fizzy bounce then roll.

He didn't hear the click of his own gun's safety as he raised it from it holster.

All he heard was his mate's whisper.

"Brother?"


	3. ownership

Jack swept up the mess and then collected more plates and stuff, walking into the now illuminated room.

He calmly placed the stuff down and opened the first container, scooping some onto a plate and gathering a pair of chopsticks.

Jack then presented his mate with his favorite Chinese meal.

Ford blinked, looked away from his brother and focused on his lover.

"Thank you Cariad" he said gently, folding in to his favorite chair.

Jack then nodded, reaching for the cola and twisting off the cap before pacing in on the small table by the chair.

Jack then got his own food and sat, motioning to the third person to help himself.

He did so, sniffing at everything and then choosing his brother's favorite.

"Same tastes then" Jack said as he pushed a cola at the man.

"Not really" came a droll reply, "You are a little … pretty for me."

Jack threw his head back and laughed, folding his feet at the ankles as he settled to eat.

"So, where did you find this one?" Ford was asked and he smiled sweetly.

"Right where I needed him to be"

"Still cryptic" he sighed into the room, "Come on. I thought you liked them younger than you."

"Technically, they are all younger than me Sherlock!" Ford admonished, then looked slyly at Jack.

"Technically, they are all so young it's cradle snatching … or maybe not since I'm not even born yet" Jack replied, reaching for a Dum Sim.

"Jack is unique and cryptic too" Ford said like he was discussing the weather, "He is my chosen mate."

"Mate!" Sherlock snorted, "Really? Mate?"

"Got a problem with that?" Ford demanded, suddenly serious.

"Well, he's …. He's human. You could at least choose a nice wee doggie" Sherlock sneered, "Since you spend so much time with them."

"If it were not for the wolves, we would have been discovered!" Ford admonished his baby brother, "We owe them."

"You bled enough for their causes" Sherlock snorted.

"I bled enough for you as well" Ford reminded him, then looked out the window at the dark sky.

"Touché brother dear" Sherlock grimaced.

"Does Mycroft know I am here?"

"No" Sherlock said hurriedly, "He does not know I am here either."

"He will."

"Yes, so I shall tell him" Sherlock agreed, "I will say that I followed a Torchwood lead."

"well, not far from the truth" Ford shrugged, "If you need any proof for him, we can provide a letter or something. An E-mail from our server?"

Sherlock blinked slowly.

"You … you still belong toTorchwood?"

"No." Jack smiled, "I think I belong to him."


	4. if only

Sherlock saw himself out as Jack cleared away the dishes and empty containers.

Ford stood at the window, brooding.

"What will he tell him, do you think?" Jack said as he flopped onto the sofa and Ford turned, the cat in his arms floppy like a toy.

"He will tell him nothing but he will work it out" Ford finally said as he placed the limp cat in his chair.

"I thought she was coming back for that!" Jack changed the subject, seeing a flash of surprise and relief cross Ford's face.

"She does this all the time. A few days can be anywhere from a week to a bloody month!"

"Aw, well he does like you" Jack smiled, "We could get you one of those naked ones."

"A what?" Ford raised an eyebrow.

"You can get hairless ones" Jack pointed out, "like … Egyptian looking."

"Oh. Sphynx cats" Ford nodded, "I've met one. Quite sarcastic manner."

"You can communicate with cats?" Jack asked with surprise.

"They are not cats. We live in your world, you know others do too" Ford laughed, "the 'Men in Black' movie used a pug dog because it was funnier, but Frank was based on a Sphynx called Roger over in Summerset."

"Bullshit!" Jack spluttered, then folded over as he roared with laughter.

_Of course he was telling the truth, why lie about such a thing._

"So … so, you don't like them?" Jack asked, "Maybe they are not all the same. Wouldn't pay to judge them all based on one or two."

"Maybe" Ford frowned, "I used to have a pet ferret. Liked him."

"A ferret?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Brett the Ferret!" Ford snorted, "Was supposed to be Mycroft's but it hated him."

Brett the 'ret!" Jack snorted, wiping his eyes.

"Yes, well. Mycroft likes order" Ford giggled, "I wanted to call him Beelzebub!"

Now Jack really laughed as he saw the child Ford must have been, cheeky and combative.

"You must have clashed with your brother a lot" Jack finally said.

"Yes. He was always telling me to settle down and stop stirring the pot" Ford smiled, "then he told me it was my fault when Locky took the same route."

"From what I saw of him tonight, he chooses his own path quite easily" Jack nodded.

"Yes, he doesn't walk to the beat of his own drum … he sways to his violin"

"Violin? Do you play anything?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Piano, but I prefer the guitar" Ford sighed, "I love the soothing music they create."

"I would love to hear you sing. Not Ianto … you. Ford." Jack said softly and was rewarded with that smile only he got.

"for you Cariad, I would sing a love song" he whispered, "One even the Goddess would weep to."

Jack opened his arms and Ford crossed the room, settling into his embrace as he folded into his lap.

"For you, Ford my love, I would write the lyrics in the stars" Jack whispered.

"We could be together forever then" Ford murmured as he kissed Jack gently, "Written in the stars."

They held each other and wished it could be true.


	5. beginning to show

The team were in a fluff about something and Ianto hesitated in the doorway of the hub as Jack strode over to Tosh's workstation for an explanation.

Unit.

"What the hell do they want!" Jack growled angrily.

"Something about an artifact they want, they are coming for it now, will be here in about half an hour" Tosh was visibly shaking as she reached for Jack, causing him to step into her personal space to comfort her.

Gwen looked confused but Owen's look of thunder told Ford all he needed to know.

"Right! Coffee!" Ianto clapped his hands and headed for the kitchen knowing his mate would follow.

"Tosh, she was … well you know" Jack said softly as he watched those nimble fingers work their coffee magic. "You've peeked at her records, I'm sure."

"Yes. I am aware" the voice was deep and angry, a rare flash of Ford in the hub and Jack was surprised.

"We will be polite but firm, we do not deal with threats or bullying" Jack said calmly, "It will be OK dearest."

"We shall see my sweet Cariad" Ford turned, his face calm but his eyes flashing with anger still.

"Good man" Jack smiled, pushing away from the counter to accept his cup with a gentle kiss.

"Oi!" Owen barked from the doorway as they jumped apart with surprise, Ianto coloring as he looked at his feet.

"What the fuck!" Owen spluttered, "What the fuck is this!"

"I … Oh god" Ianto sighed, looking horrified as he turned his back to Owen.

"Ianto and I … I mean … we are becoming romantically involved" Jack said, trying to mimic the 'Ianto' stance.

"Romantic? You?" Owen snorted.

"He is" Ianto whispered, "So kind and gentle, he holds me and makes it all go away. I'm safer with him, I feel … protected."

"Protected" Owen repeated, then face palmed. "As long as he is not taking advantage of you, being in a vulnerable place right now, Buddy."

"Oh Owen" Ianto smiled that little smile, "Jack would never … I sort of made the pass at him, not the other way around. I always felt …. Well Lisa was my first …. I mean. God, it's not something I ever thought I would consider normal, to look at another man with such … lust but he does something to me. With Lisa gone, I know she would want me to be happy. Jack will always be there; he won't leave me like she did."

Owen visibly slumped as he accepted the explanation, "Ok Bud. You're a big boy capable of making your own decisions and if you are happy with this one here, who am I to judge."

"You matter, your opinion matters to me Owen, you are like a brother to me" Ianto said softly, "Only … a shorter, less attractive one of course."

"Oi! Ya bloody bastard" Owen blustered, slapping good naturedly at Ianto who giggled softly as he leapt away from him.

"Maybe I'm the smarter one!" Owen shot as he scooped up his mug and sauntered off.

The laughter that followed him was loud and raucous, not at all what he would have expected to hear.

Both men roared with deep belly laughs, bellowing out through the hub and Tosh swung in her chair to watch him walk away backwards, watching the kitchen.

She tapped a fingernail against her mouse as she considered what she had watched on CCTV.

She was missing something; she could feel it.


	6. true colors

Unit arrived and demanded access to the hub, first shot across the bow if you will.

Ianto stood calmly at the counter of the Tourist Desk with a blank face asking for IDs. Apparently, they didn't like that.

He didn't like the smell of them either.

Finally, Jack waltzed in and shooed them away from an acidic Welshman who was bristling with anger, his vowels so pronounced that it was getting hard to ignore.

They made their way into the base where the first real mistake was made. One headed straight for Tosh, calling her by name with a look of superiority.

Ianto moved faster, between the man and Tosh in an instant and asking politely about refreshments.

"Get out of the bloody way" the officer bristled, "I want a word with her."

"She is busy" Jack said, "Come to the meeting room and let's start this shindig!"

The man stepped closer to Ianto, "What is your name!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he returned the stare.

"Please leave him alone Sergeant Gertan" Tosh said softly, her fear making her voice shake.

"You will tell me your name and rank, now!" the man snarled.

Jack watched as Ianto turned and started to walk away. The man grabbed his arm and Owen yelped, rushing forward as Gwen rose from her workstation with her hand reaching for her sidearm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jack said in a deep warning.

"This man needs to be processed, I do not believe he is in your standard staff package" the sergeant said, clicking his fingers at a suburbanite, "Take his prints."

"Get your fucking hand of our t-boy!" Owen snarled, "He's ours and we don't have to fucking share anything!"

Gwen raised her gun and another officer standing nearby saw the motion out of the corner of his eye, yelping with surprise.

"Please, please don't do this" Tosh whimpered, "Please don't hurt him."

"Oh don't worry little sister, he can't hurt me." Ianto leaned to the left and eyeballed the General standing to one side watching, "Can you …pup."

For a few moments the hub seemed to stall out as the two eyeballed each other, then to the surprise of … most … the General took a step back.

"Stand down"

"Sir?" The sergeant gaped, "This man is …"

"Do as you are told and stand down. This one is out of bounds, according to a prior agreement with his people" the General had taken another step back as he spoke, never blinking as he maintained eye contact with what he knew was a dangerous threat.

He knew who he was looking at, his elders had warned him about them.

His pack was in danger; he had stupidly walked straight into a potential bloodbath.

"Sir, I think …"

"Overrated" Ford blinked, canting his head as he smiled at the General, "I think all the time. I think that you should leave now before I think about the threat posed to a member of my pack, you know I am a little impulsive that way … Francis, isn't it. You are Rolden's boy."

"Yes Old Father" the General whimpered, "Sorry for intruding into your lair."

"Toshiko is mine now" Ford rose to his full height, his gaze steely and the General whimpered again, stepping back a few more paces as he motioned with his hands for the rest of them to retreat.

He had decided.

This was his.

They were his.

Time to show his true colors and be damned for it.


	7. reveals

"Old Father, please" the General simpered. "Anything, I will do anything. Please, do not chastise me."

"This is mine. They are mine, little pup. You go back and tell yours that these are mine, I will rip your fucking throats out before I let you touch her again!" Ford was in full temper, his heat filling the hub as Myfanwy screamed with agreement, leaning out of her aviary to see who had angered her handler.

"Please, it was a mistake, we did not know"

Ford stepped forward, fluid and graceful as he looked down at the cowering man, his lips peeling back as a low growl emanated from his chest. Tosh's fear was pungent to his nostrils and his need to protect his little sister overrode the current game he had been playing.

It seemed to resonate around the hub and Myfanwy glided down to land in the walkway handrail, feeling the danger lurking below and smelling blood in the air as she snapped her beak to applaud him.

"Old Father, I beg for my pack" the general took a knee, bowing his head and exposing the back of his neck, then placing the palms of his hands on the grating.

The other Unit members had finally realized the danger and had scuttled behind their leader, also kneeling to bow.

Ford bristled, the growl becoming louder and more ominous as his eyes started to change their shape to more like sapphire almonds.

"Get the fuck out of my lair!"

They didn't need telling twice, racing for the doors and as they reached them the General turned and his own eyes were glowing as his teeth gnashed, "I will tell my elders of this."

"Of course you will" Ford snorted, "I will meet with them if they wish. I will gladly explain the reason for my choice of den-mates. But I would warn them if I were you. I am not the one with whom to fuck!"

"No insult intended Old Father" the General swallowed as his lips peeled back to show his teeth.

"You will tell your elders that I am displeased with your actions, I am insulted that you think you can meet my gaze" Ford looked down his nose, "Tell them … tell them that the Game is on - if they wish."

The General balked and another young male member of the squad whimpered as he pulled at the General's arm.

"Listen to your brother and fuck off" Ford snorted, "If one single hair on Toshiko's head is touched by one of your filthy paws, I will hunt down your entire bloodline … don't think I won't. It wouldn't be the first time I sought revenge."

"Yes Old Father" a woman spoke, stepping around her General, "We know the stories of your powers."

"You have no idea" Ford grinned and his fangs now gleamed, "I have never really displayed my full power. You little children only ever needed a slap, not a beating."

"Please" the General said, pulling her back, "My pack is blameless in my bumbling here."

"Then you are willing to take my wrath?"

"As you see fit" the General swallowed as he stepped forward.

"No. I do not wish to take your throat" Ford waved him away, "I will give you a pass. Just one. Because you remind me of my brother with your long coat."

The Unit pack scarpered with their tails between their legs and Ford watched with satisfaction as the CCTV showed the female slapping her General angrily once they were safely free of the hub.

"Knew she was his mate!" Jack scoffed.

"Bloody Werewolves!" Ford snorted, "Always forgetting that they are not top of the food chain."

"I should have picked it" Jack snorted, "Little upstarts. Now it all makes sense, bloody lycanthropes."

"Not all, just selected groups of enforcers. The powers that be have used them for hundreds of years. It took quite a bit of … convincing … for them to realize that mine were going to trump theirs every time."

"So, werewolves in Unit, werewolves in Heddlu. Military? Politics … fuck. Stupid question. Your brother stands next to the fucking queen!" Jack said with growing awareness.

"Now you know why" Ford smiled, the true smile Jack loved, "Only thing that will ever protect her from a lycanthrope attack. Holmesinians are the few creatures in this universe that scare them."

"So I just saw … old father indeed!" Jack snorted.

"I am. Andy, and many others grew up at my feet" Ford sighed, "They are right to fear me. I once tore one apart in a rage when he killed one of his own pups. I didn't mean to, I just saw the poor child's body and lost it. Even Mycroft couldn't stop me."

"Mycroft." Owen spoke for the first time, "Mycroft Holmes, the Queen's advisor. Are you telling me that he's one of those … Lycian thingiees?"

Ford turned to look at his pack and felt the first tendrils of fear as the adrenalin waned.

"Mycroft Holmes … wait!" Owen gaped, "You're a Holmes?"

Oh god, what had he done.


	8. coming clean ... ish

Gwen had swung the gun towards him and stood with a look of confusion as she listened.

"Put the gun down Gwen" Ford said softly, "The bullet would only piss me off."

"Jack?" She looked at her leader who was smiling at Ianto.

"It's OK. I know all about it" he assured them, "Ianto is an Alien living under the umbrella of the crown."

"Wait, what?" Gwen lowered the gun, still frowning as she looked from Jack to Ianto.

"Gwen. I am a Being called a Holmesinian. I come from another planet and have lived on this planet since I was a puppy. Well, actually, I am the only one of my siblings not born on this planet. Her Majesty has grown up with my brother at her side, a loyal protector. I have another brother who is quite eccentric and likes to play games all the time. It is our nature to create as well as solve riddles around us. I only do what I must to survive. I never wanted to lie to you, I see all of you as my family now. My pack."

"You are … I mean, what do you mean?" Gwen placed the gun down, showing no fear and Ford relaxed.

"Oh Gwen. I am so relieved you all know" Ford slumped, "It has been a nightmare keeping myself hidden, afraid of being discovered and rejected."

"Oh shit!" Owen sighed, "You bastard. All this time, you've been … what, playing with us?"

"No. No, I … I kept myself hidden from you, just as Jack accused!" Ford said and Jack winced as he remembered the accusation.

"It's OK" Ford turned to Jack and reached for him, "It's OK. We forgave each other already, there is no anger here."

Jack stepped forward and hugged Ford, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry" Ianto whimpered, his bottom lip wobbling, "I have been so afraid of discovery, I thought … I thought you would put me in a cell next to Janet."

"Oh pet" Gwen sighed, stepping forward, "We're all family here. I think I understand that now."

"I am sorry but it was to keep you safe as well," Ianto explained, "You see how they are. Unit is dangerous, I thought I could hide from them but … they are the monsters."

"Ianto is right, they are monsters" Tosh agreed as she walked over to reach for his hand, "But you never could be. I know you would never harm us Ianto."

Ianto relaxed and smiled softly, "I would die for you. I swear it."

"Torchwood London kept me as a … an oddity" Ianto screwed his face up, "I was experimented on and kept in a cage. Lisa, she was my handler. My feeder, I suppose. Clean clothes, dressed my wounds when they had …" Ianto looked away and Jack saw a flash of Ford's discomfort, telling him that this was not a lie.

"Ianto?" Jack stepped closer, offering comfort and Ford let their bodies touch.

"There is something else" Jack said softly, "Something worrying you."

"The other one, the one I couldn't kill" Ianto sighed, "Unit obtained it from T1 before it fell. They have the Halderguard that was sent to kill my family."

"You didn't kill all of them that night" Jack asked, "The night they attacked your family."

"No. The last three followed us into the bog, intent on little Sherlock. Mycroft kept him hidden as I attacked and I took one down. They … Mycroft and Sherlock attacked one as a team, gods they looked so cute. The last one was the leader and he almost killed me."

"So when the extraction team for Torchwood London arrived and scooped you up, they scooped him up too." Owen guessed, sitting in his chair as he watched Jack's hand reach out and snag Ianto's.

"Mycroft escaped with Sherlock, returning to our mother and our father's body." Ianto nodded. "The only way to ensure their safety was for Mycroft to do a deal. The family would not seek my release, they would accept the loss and T1 would overlook their existence. Of course in later years, her majesty placed my family under the umbrella of the royal crest. Mycroft did not have me included in that."

"But Sherlock … your brother?" Owen frowned. "As in Sherlock Holmes?"

"My father died in the attack. Sherlock is my baby brother. Mycroft is the Queen's advisor." Ianto explained patiently. "My mother and both brothers are unable to be harmed by Unit but they don't know about me. When they got the Halderguard they were told it was an Alien species sent to seek and destroy the Holmes family."

"So as a Holmes, you must be protected!" Grew said as she took the high ground, "They have to honor that!"

Ianto watched her bristle on his behalf and relaxed, knowing she was the one to win over.

If she was accepting, then the others would be as well.


	9. decisions

Now they knew the truth.

Well, as much of the truth as he was willing to relinquish and Jack knew the rest would come naturally.

Gwen was still hesitant but her affection for Ianto won over each time she thought about it. He would die for her. She knew that, accepted the statement. As she watched him talk to Jack about a case, his fingers elegantly plucking at the folds of paper, she knew she would kill to protect him.

Tosh watched with relief, the things she knew now in the open and her fears unfounded. Ianto was no threat to them, he was one of them.

Owen however, was thinking ahead.

He didn't like the idea of this ... thing out there with the ability to harm Ianto, to attack them to get to him and when he quietly voiced his opinion to Tosh he was agreed with.

Ford watched as his pack drew strength and closed ranks.

He felt it.

Home.

"Meeting!" Owen barked over the railing and Ford gracefully rose, relieved that the wait was over to see what they had been up to while he and Jack poured over old case notes to close them out.

They sat in their customary chairs and Ianto found himself sitting close enough to touch Jack's hand. He knows because he did.

Just a small squeeze.

"Right!" Owen said calmly, "Is this your fucking nemesis?"

A picture of the Halderguard flashed across the screen and Ford instinctively flinched at the ugly creature. Like a cross between the Predator and Big Foot.

"Bloody hell" Owen breathed as he examined it closely, his face to the screen.

"They are hard to kill, gotta go for the back of the neck" Ford said softly, "Only exposed part, apart from their under-groin"

"The file I managed to, um, borrow from Unit suggests they don't like cold water" Tosh said as she tried not to stare at the picture, "They can't swim."

"Nice idea" Ford muttered and Gwen leaned forward with a noise of question.

"Sorry" Ianto smiled softly, "I mean, to know that they must have dumped it in a swimming pool. Nice thought, that vicious creature floundering around."

"Yeah" Owen nodded, "I agree. The bay is a pretty big pool!"

Ianto blinked.

"If we had two or three scenarios worked out, ways to trap the fucker and dump it in the bay, we could short circuit a problem if and when it is deployed" Owen said calmly.

"You think they would do that?" Gwen bristled, "Set that thing loose in Cardiff?"

"They would tell us it escaped of course" Owen snorted.

"Of course" Ianto nodded gently, thinking Owen was on to something.

"Toshi, make hard copies so we can read, review and formulate. Any and all ideas up on the board. No flaming please, we might all have a few brain farts before getting it right and all will be aired, without scoffing" Jack clapped his hands to signal he was finished, then Gwen cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to say …" She looked over at Ianto as Jack tried not to bristle, "We love you Ianto. We see our friend, not a … some alien or whatever. You are our Ianto. We will not let anything happen to you."

Ford was touched by her declaration, as well as the agreeing nods.

This creature would chew them up and spit them out, but it was sweet just the same.


	10. late visit

Ford let them formulate, speculate and generally make childish plans.

He was touched that they were trying and afraid for them, what if one of them was hurt?

He quietly spoke to Jack in the safety of their bed.

"You know they will need to try" Jack said softly, rubbing circles on his back, "They will need to feel like they are doing something worthy for you."

"Staying alive would be worthy enough" Ford grumped, then sighed softly as he heard his own voice.

"It's OK" Jack assured him, "You think I don't know that you will leave them in the dust rather than let them come along."

"Come along?" Ford raised an eyebrow, "Like you are?"

"I have the flappiest coat!" Jack pouted and Ford snorted softly.

"I don't want you in danger" he whispered in the dark.

"I don't want you in danger either" came the reply.

Ford was drifting, almost asleep when he felt it.

His hackles rising.

He reached out and touched Jack, finding him awake as well, laying still as he listened to the flat.

A floorboard creaked.

Both men moved with silent grace as they rolled off their respective sides of the bed, feet sliding into slippers as they moved towards the door.

Jack watched with open awe as Ford crouched and began to transform, his face elongating as his body hunched and twisted.

A creature rose.

Unlike the werewolves, Ianto was tall enough to stoop at the doorway, Jack sure that if fully erect, he would touch the ceiling. His fur was not black, more of a dark blue and it glistened as though it was wet. He looked almost catlike, like a feline version of a wolf, somehow delicate and lean.

He was beautiful.

There was no time to admire as another creak was in the hallway, the first intersection in the den.

Jack stood back, letting Ford take the lead as he padded forward on all fours, scenting the air.

He stopped.

He crouched, belly low as he stalked forward again. Then to Jack's immense delight, Ford pounced.

The scream was high pitched and another voice yelled as Jack spun around the corner to set his gunsights on a small man with short hair and a cane.

Jack relaxed and looked over at his mate, still holding his brother down as he growled into his face.

Sherlock had the decency to at least try to look sorry.

Finally, Ford released him and Sherlock sat up with a groan.

"You are bigger than me!" Sherlock grumbled, "That hurt!"

Ford snarled, then turned and headed back to the bedroom as Jack continued to eyeball the small hobbit-like man.

"John Watson, this is Jack Harkness" Sherlock said absently waving a hand between them as he looked after his brother.

Both men snapped at the same time.

"Captain."

"Doctor"

Jack blinked, then laughed.

Owen was going to eat him alive.


	11. Which War?

Ford watched his mate from the corner of his eye as he and Watson spoke.

"You haven't aged a day" Watson said softly, screwing his fingers around the handle of the cane.

"You have" Jack replied softly, "I did warn you that you were not going to like it."

"Yeah" Watson sighed, looking towards the windows, "You did."

"What conflict were you in?" Sherlock asked, noting the military stance the two men took and Jack turned to him with surprise.

"Er … which would you rather? I've been in ... well, most of them" Jack shrugged, "War is war, be it one, two, or the eighth."

"Eighth?" Sherlock frowned and Jack snorted, turning away.

Sherlock frowned at him, not having detected any deceit in his answer. What did he mean, the eighth? He looked at his brother and found a blank face.

A secret?

"So! How do you two know each other?" Sherlock turned his attention to the two men again.

"Basic Training" Watson said, "This man was our CO for the first skirmish. It was supposed to be an exercise but he got a bit pissy with the other CO and turned it into a contest."

"We won, didn't we?" Jack grinned and Watson blinked.

"Not a damned day!" Watson muttered.

Sherlock sighed, "Will you please stop being repetitive, you know I hate repetition!"

"Sorry Sherlock" Watson grimaced.

"The team will be on their way by now" Jack said calmly as he folded onto the sofa and winked at John again.

"Perhaps you should put a robe on then, Cariad" Ford said softly as he watched his brother staring at his mate.

"Hmmmm?" Jack looked up and smiled, "What. They've seen my goods before, communal showers are fun for the whole family."

"Jack!" Ford said in a voice that left no arguments and Jack rose, stomping off in a parody of Owen that brought a smile to Ford's face.

"So, you have a Peter Pan?" Sherlock snorted.

"Jack is immortal" Ford said shortly, looking out the window at the street below as the telltale blue running lights of the SUV approached from several blocks away.

Sherlock was silent, blinking with confusion.

Watson snorted with mirth, "And you fell for that?"

Ford smiled at him and then looked at his brother, "You have a cute pet here."

"Watson is not my pet!" Sherlock bristled, "He is …."

"Well?"

"He is my … my …."

"Brother?"

"Yeah. I guess. Yeah." Sherlock shrugged, "I needed one, after all both of mine …."

Ford turned away from the accusation, angry at the childishness displayed.

"Shit. I didn't mean that, I … I never knew what really happened" Sherlock moaned.

"Now you do, so stop blaming everyone and everything for our place in this world" Ford demanded, "I have accepted my place, it is by the side of my cariad."


	12. who then

The team were there within minutes, slamming in like the keystone cops, even managing to have Owen falling through the door as Gwen screamed like a banshee.

"I thought we agreed, no alien tech was to leave the bloody hub" Jack growled as the canon-gun swung from Tosh's hip.

God, she looked like something from a sci-fi comic book and Jack grinned with pride as she calmly adjusted it on her hip and eyeballed the two men clustered to one side.

"Stand down" Ford said softly as he walked into the room, "It's just my baby brother and his minion, sorry … doctor."

"Really?" Owen strutted forward in full bantam rooster mode, "Of what!"

"Medicine" John spluttered with surprise as he was forced back against Sherlock.

"I know you" Owen wagged a finger in his face, "Watson, right? John Watson. You were an Army Medic or some shit. I remember you in the hospital when you had to get your shots."

"Dr Harper?" John spluttered as he looked closer at the face leering at him.

"Shit" Owen stepped back, "John. How are ya me old china!"

"Bloody hell!" John gaped, "You fell off the face of the earth after your fiancé died, it was like … oh."

Ford was glowering as he watched the flicker of pain cross Owen's face and gave a sharp huff that stopped the conversation.

"Enough" he said loudly, allowing Owen the grace of a retreat while everyone else looked at him in the doorway.

"You've grown since last I saw you" Sherlock said and Jack opened his mouth to say it was just the other night then realized that was not what he meant.

"So, this is your pseudo pack?" Sherlock motioned at the team and Ford bristled.

"This is my family" Ford finally answered and his brother flinched, even though there seemed to be no anger in the words. He not just claimed the same with Watson?

"I told him that I was looking for a tailor." Sherlock paced as he looked at pictures of Ianto and Lisa, Ianto and Jack, Ford and …

Sherlock leaned in and raised an eyebrow as he looked at himself as a child on his brother's lap.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered with awe.

"Why are you here!" Ford demanded, "Really, why now, at this time of night."

"I was testing your defences and ... well, no. I was bored. we were on a case and followed the lead to a nightclub, turned out to be a false alarm, the husband was not cheating on her at all, and the panties she found were his, but I really want to say …"

Sherlock leaned in close, "Where did you get that picture?"

Ford looked at Jack and then shrugged, looking back to his brother.

"Do you really think there were no pictures of us in existence?" he said softly, "Do you really think they didn't keep tabs on us little brother?"

"What?" Sherlock bristled, "Are you telling me that was from a Unit file?"

"No" Jack answered, "A Torchwood one."

"When T1 fell, Toshiko here managed to get in past the failing firewalls and retrieve a lot of the archives that had been digitally backed up." Ford explained, "That was in my file. Once I forgave her for peeking, she gifted it to me."

Sherlock turned and looked at the Asian woman still eyeballing him, even with the gun facing the floor.

"But, I still don't understand" Sherlock frowned, "You are answering my question with a partial. Come on Ford, you taught me better than that. I know when you are skirting something."

"Leave it" Ford warned.

"No!" Sherlock was getting angry, "How did they get the bloody thing!"

"It was given to them. Of course" Ford slumped as he gave away the hurt, watching it take hold in his brother's eyes instead.

"Mycroft" Sherlock whispered, then closed his eyes as he looked away.

"No"

Ford walked to the window and looked out over the city as his brother's reflection stared at him.

Was it easier to tell a mirror image in a sheet of glass?

No.

Nice try though, right?

Ford turned looking hard at his brother and Sherlock finally grasped what was not being said.

"If not him, then it must be her" he muttered to himself then looked at Ford for denial.

"No" Sherlock wailed as he looked at his brother and saw the sad truth.

"It was to stop me ever escaping" Ford explained as he watched his brother grieve silently, "It was the only way I would stop fighting them. That photo. The proof that they knew of you. Mycroft agreeing to a truce in return for me, you were the threat. If I did not agree, it would be you instead."

Sherlock was shaking and John rushed to him, only to be pushed away as Sherlock snarled.

"All this time, I have hated him so"

"Yes. You had to. That was part of his penance. You see? You understand?"

"I understand!" Sherlock huffed, "Oh yeah. Deceit in our family flows like bloody wine."

"Mycroft did not betray me, he merely agreed to the betrayal" Ford said sadly as he remembered the shameful disowning.

"It was her."

"Yes Locky. It was Mother."


	13. really!

"Yes Locky. It was Mother."

Everyone turned to see someone standing in the doorway to the flat.

"Mycroft" Ford huffed, "Get out of my lair!"

"I just came for my baby brother" Mycroft smiled slowly, showing his teeth, "Come little brother, bring your pet with you."

"For the final time, John is not my bloody pet …he is … he is …."

"You made fun of me for choosing a human mate" Ford said softly, "You gave yourself away with that. It is obvious that he is your chosen mate."

"Well …" Sherlock shrugged.

"Really?" Mycroft sneered, "You actually … mate with this …. I mean … he's damaged. Look at him!"

Ford bristled as he watched his brother's face change to sorrow and felt something snap. He snarled as he advanced on Mycroft, intent on shaking the shit out of him but then stopped as he looked at his brother's lapel.

"Mother's pin?" he said calmly, letting his hand drop.

"Yes, she said to pass on her regards" Mycroft smiled.

"Really. Did she now. So you told her where I am!" Ford frowned, stepping back.

"Of course not" he laughed softly, "She always knew where you are. She is our matriarch, after all."

"Really? What does her majesty make of the competition then?" Ford sneered, bristling again.

"She has nothing but respect for our kind, you know that" Mycroft said as he looked around the flat with open distain.

"Our kind." Ford repeated softly, looking at Jack.

"I always wondered" Jack said calmly as he stepped forward, "What does Lizzie actually know about … your kind."

"Lizzie?" Mycroft snorted.

"Yes. Lizzie. Bertie grew up on my knee, so did his daughter. Lizzie loves her old Uncle Jack and has never mentioned you" Jack smiled as he leaned against Ford like he was a post. "Funny that you never seemed important enough to inform me about, she tells me most everything, especially about any 'visitors' to our region."

Mycroft blinked and stared at Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack smiled, "Torchwood."

Mycroft's sneer faded as he stared then opened and closed his mouth.

"Give your mother my regards, tell her that she raised a lovely boy and a wonderful mate for me" Jack advanced, making Mycroft step back again.

"Tell her …. Tell her that I remember your planet. Visited it once and loved those little purple berries that only grew in water" Jack now had Mycroft at the door. "Tell her I met the Great Father and his pure white streak in his coat was stunning in the sunlight."

Mycroft has stalled out in the hallway, his mouth open with horror as Jack leaned in for the final shot.

"He was hung like a bull" Jack smiled sweetly as he started to swing the door shut, "Not half as good as your brother though."

The door closed and Mycroft stood gaping at the red paint.

Sherlock stood inside with a look of total horror as Ford started to laugh.

"Really Cariad?"

"Really, hung like a bloody bull." Jack motioned with his hands, "But you, my love, you are the finest I ever bent over for!"

Owen made choking noises as Tosh coloured and let her hair swing over her face to hide her grin.

Gwen just sighed, "Well, he is Welsh."

.

.

.

.

**So, now we have the players laid out, next installment currently under construction.**

**Game Level 2 to start once I am happy with it.**


End file.
